Cycles
by Lady Sirona
Summary: What happens when you have a boyfriend who is attracted to blood... any blood? warning be careful!


Cycles  
By Lady Sirona

[M/F] Buffy/Angel erotica of a different taste. NC17  
revised 6/22/98

I had asked for a beta reader on the Buffer list, and a person responded and had  
commented that "Yes, I'm over eighteen and nothing you write can shock me. Thanks,"  
Well this was a totally irreverent thought, and one I had no thought to ever write, never  
mind "publish" but I couldn't resist such a challenge.

My irreverent thought came while experiencing the monthly 'blessing' us women have.  
What would it be like to have a partner who found blood, any blood, so attractive? How  
would Angel respond to a Slayer on the Rag? If this thought grosses you out... you are  
hereby warned...get out now...while you have the chance!

*denotes character internal thought*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Buffy walked into the girls room and sighed. *I hate this!* as she went into a  
stall, pulled down her underwear and looked at it... She had just started her period, it  
was a few days early and so she was totally unprepared. *Another pair ruined!* She  
cleaned herself up as best she could and padded herself up and decided to call a quit to  
the workout with Giles for the day and go home to have a hot soapy bath. That would  
help the sticky-icky feeling and relieve the cramps she felt starting.

"I'm going home Giles" She announced to her Watcher as she returned to the  
library. "I started my period early and I need to go home and change" She frowned. It  
was weird to announce her monthly cycle to a man, but her watcher wanted to know  
about it. Said it affected her Slayer effectiveness. She just hoped it wasn't just a sick  
hobby with him, but Merrick had wanted to do it also, so she accepted Giles interest..  
"Well, if you must" Giles took the information in the same manner he would that  
her hair was blonde. It unnerved her. "Be careful, the scent will attract vampires"  
"Oh great. Just what every vampire needs to meet in a dark alley, The Slayer with  
PMS!" She laughed as she headed out.

She should listen to Giles better. Three vampires attacked her as she headed for  
home in the winter night. She killed one of them, hurt another, and then ran when she  
heard reinforcements for them coming. She was too far from home and so ran to the  
nearest sanctuary; Angel's apartment.

He opened the door at her rapid knocking and she jumped into his apartment and  
he slammed the door. "Are you OK?" He asked, she was flushed, and nervous. She  
walked over and sat on the bed.

"I just got jumped by three vampires, killed one, hurt another, but I heard and  
felt more coming...so I bailed. Just what I need today!" Angel came and sat next to her on  
the bed and hugged her. She turned into him and they kissed. She sank into his embrace  
and they kissed deeply. Her body had been responding to his kisses for awhile, and this  
time was not different, except this time the contraction of her womb produced a gush of  
menstrual blood.

Buffy pulled back slightly embarrassed, sure if she didn't do something quick she  
was going to leave a bloody smear on Angel's bed. He however seemed to have other  
plans and he nuzzled into her neck

"You smell so GOOD!" he whispered in her ear. He started to trail kisses up and  
down her neck. He pulled her backwards and she found herself sprawled across his bed  
with him propped up on one arm, while he looked into her eyes. "I love your perfume" he  
whispered huskily and he kissed her deeply.

*Perfume? I'm not wearing any!* Buffy thought, and promptly lost her thought  
when he continued to kiss her. He was more involved with her and totally distracted.  
She had never seen him this way. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. How she had  
looked forward to this time when he wouldn't run away when the making out got heavy.

He started to pull at her shirt and before she was aware of what was happening  
she was bare to the waist and he was suckling her breast. His mouth teasing the nipple  
into a hard little bud in his mouth. His other hand stroked the other breast. She dissolved  
into putty in his hands, and nearly climaxed with his attentions. His actions became more  
vigorous, and he started to run his hand up her thigh and under her skirt.

She hated to, but she stopped him. "No Angel... I need a shower..." he silenced her  
with his mouth. He pulled at his shirt lightly and she found herself helping him pull it off.

"No, no. Your just perfect...as you are... right now" He pushed at her skirt and it  
slid up exposing her panties and creamy thighs. He stroked her thighs gently and they  
opend a little bit at his gentle attentions. She was laying back in his bed just feeling the  
soft touches build her passion.

She remembered too lately her period. *Damn it why did it have to start today?*  
She tried to pull him away from her down there and he just snuggled closer. "Oh God  
Buffy, you smell so good!" He trailed kisses across her abdomen and before she could  
react he had her panties off as he put his face into the soft hairs of her pussy and nuzzled  
her. She was surprised, but she couldn't get up the energy or the will to stop him.  
Before she could move she felt his lips on her her labia and touching her clit. She  
exploded into desire.

He slowly licked and sucked...and found a faint hint of blood in her juices which  
encouraged him and rewarded his actions..he flicked her clit and she thrust up into his  
face with a moan. Her hands were on the back of his head pushing his face deeper into  
her soft folds. He was glad he didn't have to breathe, otherwise he would have been in  
serious trouble.

Her breathes were increasing, and she thrust into his face as she orgasmed. As her  
womb contracted with her orgasm, his mouth filled with warm sweet blood. Surprised,  
he held it in his mouth and reveled in its flavor, and then swallowed it slowly like a fine  
wine, savoring and enjoying the flavor and the strength of the Slayer's blood. He smiled.  
Now he knew exactly why she had smelled so good to him. She was moaning and  
thrashing and was far beyond thinking... or being embarrassed.

Angel thrust his tongue inside of her soft velvety walls and licked her clean. She  
moaned and thrust into his face, and he paid attention to her clitoris again worrying the  
little pleasure button until she again rewarded him with another mouthful of her warm  
blood. He filled his mouth with the blood and then he placed his lips on her clit and  
hummed. She nearly came off of the bed. She grabbed his head and slammed his face  
into into her. He dutifully continued to lap at her like a kitten at a saucer of cream.

After another orgasm, as he was slowly swallowing another mouthful, she begged  
him to stop. He looked up at her over the soft hairs of her pubis questionly, and she  
pulled him up to her face by his hair. He went.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" she tried to look sternly at him, and failed  
miserably. He just looked so happy with his situation.

" Just enjoying the natural course of events..." He nuzzled her neck while  
unobtrusively trying to lick and wipe the blood off his face. " I love you, I love your  
smell.."

"Oh you're hopeless!" She swatted him..."I can't believe you did that!" She was  
amazed at his bold actions.

"I have a question..." he avoided her eyes she started to get scared..."You're on a  
28 day cycle...right?" He asked licking his lips in anticipation. She hit him with a pillow

End

heheheheheheehheehe


End file.
